


Syrit

by Qwacker



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angel Lloyd Irving, Gen, How Do I Tag, I'm writing this like pieces of a history book, Ranch escapee Chocolat, Ranch escapee Lloyd, Summoner Harley, Worldbuilding, Writing Exercise, at least that's what I'm going for
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-01-24
Updated: 2021-02-17
Packaged: 2021-03-15 22:14:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 2,129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28945722
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Qwacker/pseuds/Qwacker
Summary: On March 19th 4032a.k. Lloyd Irving was dragged to the local human ranch where the Angelus Project would start anew.In July of that same year, Chocolat Patissier arrived at Iselia’s human ranch delivered to the Palmacosta ranch a few months earlier as bait for the Chosen.This left the both of them embittered.
Comments: 2
Kudos: 4





	1. The establishment of Syrit

**Author's Note:**

> This is a writing exercise I set myself for fun!  
> If you expected a normal fic with dialogue and action, keep walking. We're writing this textbook style
> 
> This does not follow canon!!! It's based on prompt 2 from my prompt collection He Calls Him Origin (https://archiveofourown.org/works/27512740/chapters/67285960) and diverges from canon very early (as in Iselia is attacked early)

For centuries now, Syrit has become our world’s pinnacle of culture and education and that is no doubt thanks in great part to its founders.

The group, composed of bakers, dancers, bards, inventors, historians, scientists, craftsmen and smiths made for a great start that still today shows it’s influence.

The history of Syrit starts with a reluctance on the founders’ part to return to their original homes. Instead, the group built new housing with a very clear signature.

Indeed, Combatir was a talented sculptor who left quite the literal mark on the buildings. And with the help of Irving and financial assistance from the Wilder family, the construction of a small but enticingly charming village was a fast job.

In-between the architectural works of art, the common musical performances of the Lex’ir household and the famous baking of Patissier, a great many were attracted to the budding village.

But the true catalysts of Syrits development were rendering the usage of exspheres as a source of energy in machines illegal as well as the establishment of the Rights of the Half-Elven.

At the time, all of the mana used in Tethe’alla’s machinery came from exspheres. This ban on their usage set Tethe’alla almost as far back as Sylvarant. 

The exspheres were all removed and delivered to the summon spirit of the mana trees to be planted and turned into more trees, which meant the King of Tethe’alla could not refuse to enforce the ban.

The killing blow to Tethe’alla’s monopoly on magi-technology was the freedom of the Half-elf slaves. Both Sylvarant and Tethe’alla had shown scorn to the Half-elven. But there was one place where humans, half-elves, dwarves and even summon spirits walked hand in hand: Syrit.

The newly freed half-elves, most of which were researchers, scholars and scientists came in droves in hopes of freedom and equality. They were welcomed with open arms and the town bloomed into a city to rival Meltokyo.

Syrit’s half-elven scientists, thanks to their mana sensitivity, were far luckier in their advances on non-exsphere dependent magi-technology than Sybak’s human counterparts and thus the city had in less than a decade surpassed by far Palmacosta, Meltokyo and Altamira combined in almost every way but historical knowledge… Until of course, Syrit started actively pursuing that knowledge.

With the help of the surviving Seraphim Kratos Aurion, Irving’s biological father, and Yuan Ka’fai, leader of the Renegades, accurate recounts of the four missing millennia of history were written, untouched by Cruxis’ or the Church of Martel’s propaganda. The tower of mana, far removed and with no more use now that the summon spirit of light roamed free, was emptied of its books which were brought to the Sage library.

Titles such as Boltzman’s techniques, containing long forgotten healing methods and other such life altering Artes, were copied and printed by the thousands and made the Church of Martel’s protests that Syrit was attempting to hoard knowledge obsolete.


	2. How the journey of true regeneration came to be (Part 1)

On March 19th 4032a.k. the Chosen of Regeneration at the time, Colette Brunel, left the village of Iselia for the first time of her life to entertain the Journey of Regeneration along with the village teacher, Raine Sage, and Kratos Aurion, who was believed to be a mere mercenary at the time. 

Later that same day, Desians led by Grand Cardinal Forcistus attacked the village. Lloyd Irving was dragged to the local human ranch where the Angelus Project would start anew.

His adoptive father Dirk attempted to retrieve his son but the villagers, in fear of retaliation, killed the dwarf and burned his home to the ground leaving Irving the last living person in Sylvarant with the proper knowledge and education of the dwarven arts. A mistake Iselia would pay dearly for.

In July of that same year Chocolat Patissier finally arrived at Iselia’s human ranch after being delivered to the Palmacosta ranch a few months earlier by Governor General Dorr to be used as bait for the Chosen.

This understandably left the both of them embittered by their hometowns.

It is in February, almost an entire year after the start of the regeneration journey, that the Tower of Salvation disappears, signaling the failure of the journey to the entire population and prompting Patissier to start a successful revolt within the ranch during which a majority of Iselia’s Desians were slaughtered and their key-crests collected for the use of the human ex-prisoners.

Unfortunately the number of key-crests were insufficient and Irving did not possess the knowledge necessary to its production at the time.

This prompted Irving and Patissier to set on a quest to obtain more of them while also doing what the Chosen could not: ridding Sylvarant of the Desians.

In October 4032, the dancer Aisha Lex’ir née Sofria was meant to be sacrificed on Asgard’s altar to an evil spirit thought at the time to be Sylph, the summon spirit of Wind. In an effort to save her, her fiancée Harley Lex’ir and her brother Linar Sofria crafted an explosive device which successfully put an end to the evil spirit and destroyed the altar at the same time.

As Lex’ir was a known half-elf and the Sofria siblings’ late mother was one as well, they were not shown any mercy for the destruction of the monument and were forced to flee, barely escaping lapidation.

The trio would attempt to pass Hakonesia Peak unsuccessfully before crossing the entire region of Asgard and the land passage to Triet’s continent.

This journey would force both Harley Lex’ir and Linar Sofria to cultivate their magical talents, talents that would become crucial later on.

In the Triet desert, late February, Lex’ir and the Sofria siblings would rescue Patissier and Irving, the latter falling victim to early angel toxicosis and a leg wound from his stay in the human ranch. The trio, believing that Irving manifesting wings was a sign, decided to stick to the duo.


	3. The inevitable failure of the journey of regeneration

Four thousand years ago, Mithos Yggdrasil started the cycle of the “Regeneration Journey” in hopes to find a compatible body for his older sister who resided within her exsphere even after death. 

This project was doomed from the start.

During those last four thousand years, Yggdrasill established the Cruxis, who hoarded magi-technology, and the Desians, meant to instill fear in the declining world, to prevent and regress technological development and, most importantly, to research exspheres and cruxis crystals as a source of energy and as a manner of amplifying one's own body.

As a matter of fact, their research was a complete success on both those parts, especially when one considers the breakthrough of the Angelus Project.

But Yggdrasill was content to know his sister was still alive within the exsphere and failed to look into the implications. 

Where Martel’s was an ordinary exsphere, Alicia Combatir’s was an attempt to replicate the Angelus Project and it showed.

Although unable to touch, Combatir was able to physically manifest to an extent. And with that, she was also able to communicate the experience of being stuck within the exsphere: pure agony and hell.

After sixteen years of relentless pain and suffering, Combatir begged to be killed.

Martel, who had remained in an even more restrained state, lost her sanity and attacked her brother each and every time she possessed a chosen’s body. Mithos mistakenly believed the fault lied in mana compatibility and stored the Chosen’s body away before choosing another child and claiming them as the next Chosen of Regeneration, starting the cycle anew.


	4. How the journey of true regeneration came to be (Part 2)

The reunification of the worlds came to be thanks to two groups.

The first was of course Lloyd Irving’s who formed pacts with the summon spirits and eliminated Sylvarant’s Desians. 

The second was led by his childhood friend, Genis Sage and the minor spirit Corrine.

In March 4032, Genis Sage was banished from Iselia and accompanied by Noïshe, the last Protozoan to walk Aselia, joined the Chosen’s party. Learning of his son’s capture prompted Kratos Aurion to accelerate the journey and so it is only February 4032 when the group reaches the Tower of Salvation, a record breaking eleven months.

Aurion immediately takes the Chosen to Derris Kharlan, in hopes of moving on to the rescue of his son, where Martel’s exsphere will be placed on her body. But as usual, Martel immediately reacts in hysteria and the chosen is disposed of.

Meanwhile Remiel, the angel in charge of communication with the Chosen, decides to eliminate the rest of the Chosen’s party which include Sheena Fujibayashi, a summoner from Mizuho who formed a pact with Corrine and Undine, Raine Sage, a school teacher, scholar and self-taught healer, and Genis Sage himself.

While Remiel failed to kill them before the renegades reached the Tower, both Raine and Sheena were left grievously wounded and remained comatose for the months to come.

Yuan Ka’fai, leader of the renegades, decides to take them into his care.

In the past centuries, the mana signature of the Brunel line became closer and closer to Martel’s. Mithos concentrated all his efforts into this specific line and thus neglected the other mana families until the members of both Sylvarant’s and Tethe’alla’s could be counted on one hand. 

Most were massacred either by Desians or nobles leaving Frank and Phaidra Brunel, Clara Dorr (who was turned into an Exbelua at the time), Zelos and Seles Wilder the sole remnants of the mana lines.

Not wishing to stray from Martel’s mana signature, Mithos decides to add his own to the pile as he did for the first Chosens.

Zelos Wilder was understandably horrified to learn his sister would not become the next Chosen but rather the next Chosen’s mother as the sole woman of the line able to bear children. Wilder immediately contacted the renegades and requested sanctuary for the both of them.

Thus started the Cruxis’ hunt for Seles Wilder.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Kratos Aurion: -28 before Kharlan to ?  
> Yuan Ka'fai: -26 b.k. to ?  
> Martel Yggdrasil: -27 b.k. to 1 a.k.  
> Mithos Yggdrasil:-14 b.k. to ?  
> Lloyd Irving: 4015 to ?  
> Genis Safe: 4020 to 4033  
> Corrine: 4023 to 4033  
> Raine Sage: 4009 to 4033  
> Sheena Fujibayashi: 4013 to 4033  
> Colette Brunel: 4016 to 4032  
> Zelos Wilder: 4010 to ?  
> Seles Wilder: 4013 to ?


	5. The fall of Iselia and the Church of Martel

An important detail is that all of the figures involved in the reunification of the worlds and the original construction of Syrit were nonbelievers, Chocolat Patissier the most vocal.

Either disillusioned, raised under a different faith or simply aware of the true nature of Cruxis, they all agreed on one fact: Martel, whether she truly existed or not, was not a goddess.

Proof of their claims or not, the fact that they took down the Cruxis and subsequently the Desians led more people to follow in their footsteps, already serving a large hit to the Church in particular when the Chosen of Tethe’alla himself and his younger sister both declared themselves atheist and became a large financial support in Syrit’s establishment.

Of course, Lloyd Irving being an angel that publicly denounced the Cruxis was also a hard thing to ignore.

This was only the beginning of the Church of Martel’s troubles. 

Attempted regicide by the Pope of Tethe’alla had already cast mistrust among the inhabitants of Meltokyo so the idea that the Church would have been engineering the concept of world regeneration, despite being a nasty surprise, found not as many doubters as would have been otherwise. 

Tethe’alla’s technological penury (see the liberation of Half-Elves) also forced the King to concentrate his efforts in stabilising the subsequent troubles rather than reinforce the Church’s propaganda, leaving the Church of Tethe’alla to attempt an alliance with the Church of Sylvarant… to no effect.

Learning that the Desians who killed their loved ones or took them away for a lifetime of torture were in fact the very same organisation that they had built churches for and prayed to for safety was a hard hit to the people of Sylvarant. 

The Church almost dismambled itself when priests and nuns left the Church in droves. Some left on pilgrimages only to reach the ‘holy’ village of Iselia, or rather what remained of it.

The village was well known for what they had done to Lloyd Irving’s father, the last Dwarf in Iselia and last able bodied Dwarf in both worlds. Which left the village unknowingly blacklisted by any and all smiths and customization shops.

By killing Dirk, Iselia had doomed itself. No more smiths meant no more tools, and no more tools meant inefficient farming, carpenting or any other essential jobs. With no one to fix or replace weapons the village was at the mercy of monsters. Even simple cutlery became harder to come by.

The mayor at the time being very vocally racist and disdainful of the human ranch rescuees did not help, and the donations from the church of Palmacosta dwindled greatly after the truth of Cruxis was revealed, no longer able to afford such donations.

Pilgrims traveled to the village of Oracles in hopes of reassurance in their beliefs and found a ruin festering with hatred instead.

In the end, the villagers were forced to leave their homes to be reclaimed by nature in order to survive.

**Author's Note:**

> Lex'ir: Harley and Aisha's family name  
> Patissier: Chocolat's family name and yes it's a pun  
> The summon spirit of the mana trees (plural): not Martel! This one will be explained later
> 
> a.k. : After Kharlan(as in after the treaty of Kharlan)
> 
> Discord server for those who may be interested :3 https://discord.gg/hVSvz8xQTK


End file.
